unofficial_in_celebration_of_violencefandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
You begin in the Sanctuary. Use mirrors to travel the world. The Sanctuary The Sanctuary is where the player first begins the game. Heart of Rebirth Refer to Landmarks for information Big Mirrors Refer to Locations for information Shrines Refer to Shrines for information Thousandfold's Shrine The Thousandfold Shrine at the top right will begin as crumbled and bloody. When a God is killed, the shrine will advance to the next state until it is fully made. If you die while in a run, the shrine will go down one state. It takes 3 consecutive God kills to go from beginning to end. Tumors There are 16 tumors to find. To get certain tumors, the player must do the following: Use Crystal Shield against the laser Use Blindfold against arrows Break open the top-left secret wall Sprint to the bottom-right corner Use Blink to access hidden rooms Survive 300 damage from Guillotine Reach high power to break Obsidian Walls Get high damage to kill walls of flesh Kill the Ribbed Horrors Corpses There are random corpses found near Tumors. These are the corpses of bosses that will during the Song fight?. Removing a Tumor will free their soul and allow them to fight. Adventurer Vigilante Bandits Careful stranger. You are safe here but outside this sanctuary is a lawless country. The great fugue made bandits of us all. Some have simply stayed that way. Our lives mean little without memories to give them purpose. See you outside these walls. Or perhaps in Veil's realm, whichever may come first. Blacksmith Soldier You there! Have you come to pray at the feet of your king? A usurper sits the throne. But we will have justice. Traveler Executioner It is said that Veil's realm is a black void where souls wander endlessly without purpose. I read that somewhere. Or perhaps it is only a memory... Regardless, us humands will eventually find ourselves walking with Veil. It is the one great inevitability. I wonder if gods are there as well? Prophet Mage Cult Doctor Song Cult Welcome stranger. These are dark times, but please take comfort from the Goddess of Life when you find yourself on the edge of Veil's realm. She will heal your wounds and safeguard you from death. Please do not hesitate to pray and she will protect you on your journeys. Amnesiac Madman I have seen it, spoken to him! Thousandfold walks among us, she is already here! We are... Too late. Please, traveler! Please you must help me. They will destroy us. Most call me mad but... you believe me, right? There are so few I can ask for help. The faces... Thousands of them... They haunt me still. Desert Boss is The Lost And Hungry Ditto Ditto Plains Boss is Bandit Lord Ditto Ditto Cave Boss is Obsidian Avatar Ditto Ditto Town Boss is Captain of the Guard Ditto Ditto Forest Boss is Daughter of Sow Ditto Ditto Swamp Boss is Primordial Jelly Ditto Ditto Labyrinth Boss is Experience-Addled Madman Ditto Ditto Hedge Maze Boss is Memories of a Forgotten Kingdom Ditto Ditto Sewer No boss Ditto Ditto Ditto Winter Boss is Heroes Ditto Ditto Village Boss is Grave of the Bandit Lord Ditto Ditto Cemetery Boss is The Last Mistake Ditto Ditto Marsh Boss is The Second Mistake Ditto Ditto Tomb Boss is Obelisk Ditto Ditto Castle Boss is Shield Ditto Ditto Prison Boss is Brearg Ditto Ditto Crypt Boss is Veil Ditto Ditto Grotto Boss is Free Ditto Ditto Dungeon No boss Ditto Ditto Thousandfold - The True End Boss is Thousandfold Ditto Ditto Song - The Beginning Boss is Song and The First Mistake Speculation: Based on the shape of the map and idea that Song represents the beginning of life, it could be inferred that the map represents the female reproductive structure with the player starting in the outside then making way through the uterus into the vagina with the two leftmost and rightmost enemies marking the fallopian tubes. The First Mistake is a boss that takes the shape of a human embryo and spawns in the middle therefore reinforcing this speculation.